Sampai Kita Bertemu Kembali
by Hozuki19
Summary: Saat itu, dibawah langit malam yang dihiasi ratusan bintang jatuh, mereka mengucapkan sebuah permohonan. Mereka tidak ingin terpisah. Namun, pada esoknya apa yang ditakutkan oleh mereka terjadi... Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, dll. Inspirasi dari lagu From Y To Y dan Your Star milih Hatsune Miku. Disarankan membaca sambil mendengar lagunya


A/N: Hai... Saya bawa FF oneshoot nih... ^_^ ini gara-gara author liat GoM nyanyi lagu From Y To Y milik Miku, jadi kepikiran untuk buat FF ini.

author juga dapet inspirasi dari lagu Your Star punya Miku. Semoga suka ya... :D

.

.

.

 **Sampai Kita Bertemu Kembali**

 **Disclaimer:**

KnB milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Warning:**

OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

* * *

 _Sosok itu memandang mereka dengan tatapan sendu. "Maafkan aku..." ucapnya lalu menghilang seiring angin berhembus._

.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan telah berlalu semenjak kemenangan Vorpal Swords dari Jabberwock, Kiseki no Sedai plus Kagami tak jarang meluangkan waktu hanya untuk mengobrol ataupun latihan. Tali persahabatan yang terbentuk diantara mereka sangat erat. Mereka selalu bersama. Seperti contohnya malam ini, mereka meluangkan waktu untuk bersama seperti biasa.

"Kurokocchi! Aku rindu padamu- _ssu_!"

"K-Kise-kun... Le-lepaskan ak-ku..."

"Ryouta, lepaskan Tetsuya."

"Nyam... Nyam..."

"Hei titan, bagi makananmu dong..."

"Haah... Kapan majalah Mai-chan terbaru muncul?"

"Bintang jatuh- _nanodayo_..."

Semuanya berhenti dari kegiatan masing-masing, kepala warna-warni itu menatap pemuda berambut hijau, Midorima Shintarou. "Apa?" tanya pemuda berambut biru tua, Aomine Daiki. Midorima tidak langsung menjawab, _shooter_ andalan mereka itu hanya menunjukkan tangannya kearah langit. Serentak mereka alihkan pandangan kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Midorima, dan mereka terpana melihatnya.

Ratusan bintang jatuh terlihat pada langit malam yang membentang luas diatas mereka. "Aku pernah dengar jika kita melihat bintang jatuh lalu mengucap sebuah permohonan, maka permohonan itu akan terkabul." Murasakibara, pemuda berambut ungu itu masih terpana dengan apa yang ia lihat. Langit malam yang mereka lihat kali ini dihiasi oleh sebuah fenomena alam indah yang sangat langka.

"Eh? Serius? Aku juga pernah dengar legenda itu, bagaimana jika kita mencobanya?" kali ini pemuda beralis cabang, Kagami Taiga yang berbicara. "Bukannya aku peduli- _nanodayo_ , tapi kurasa itu boleh dicoba." Midorima memang punya sifat _tsundere_ , walau terlihat tak peduli namun sebenarnya ia sangat tertarik. Mereka semua mulai menutup mata dan mengucapkan permohonan dalam hati.

 **Kise POV**

Aku menutup kedua mataku dan memulai harapanku. _Aku ingin Kiseki no Sedai- ah tidak, Vorpal Swords selalu bersama walau apapun yang terjadi_.

 **Kuroko POV**

Aku memejamkan mataku dan membuat sebuah harapan. _Sekalipun itu bagai kerikil, atau angin badai, kami bisa menghadapi semuanya bersama tanpa harus terpisah._

 **Akashi POV**

Tidak banyak yang aku inginkan. _Aku hanya ingin kami semua terus bersama, sampai maut datang menjemput kami satu-persatu_.

 **Murasakibara POV**

Aku merasa ini kebih penting dari _snack_ -ku. _Senyum kalian yang membuatku selalu semangat, kuharap senyum itu tak lepas dari mereka, sahabatku yang berharga_.

 **Kagami POV**

Bahkan aku tidak menyangka dengan pikirankuku ini. _Aku tak mau dan tak sanggup jika kehilangan sahabat-sahabatku, Vorpal Swords_.

 **Aomine POV**

Aku bahkan tak percaya dengan hati kecilku. _Bahkan aku lebih memilih kehilangan seluruh majalah Mai-chan milikku daripada kehilangan seluruh sahabatku_.

 **Midorima POV**

Aku membayangkan apa yang ada di benakku saat ini. _Vorpal Swords dapat bekerja sama dengan baik dan menang bulan lalu, jadi kuharap kami tidak akan pernah terpisah_.

 **Author POV**

Harapan yang sama, tidak ingin terpisah satu sama lain. Tapi setiap ada pertemuan, pasti ada juga perpisahan, bukan? Ya, mereka menyadari kalimat 'selamat tinggal' akan mereka ucapkan cepat maupun lambat. Mungkin untuk saat ini, mereka semua masih bersama. Tetapi semakin lama, mereka tahu bahwa satu persatu akan terpisah. Yang mereka yakini adalah jika mereka terpisah, walaupun sangat jauh, mereka akan bertemu lagi. Pasti...

.

.

.

.

.

"Pemandangan tadi malam sungguh indah ya?" tanya Kuroko, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk. Hari ini mereka akan latihan dan berjalan bersama. "Hei, Midorima. Kenapa hari ini kau memakai kalung sih? Liontin itu juga terlalu besar!" ceplos Aomine. "Kau ini seperti tidak tau saja, paling juga itu _lucky item_ miliknya hari ini." Kagami bicara. "Kalian ini berisik sekali- _nodayo_."

Sementara itu, Kise seperti terkejut. "Aku lupa- _ssu_!" serunya sambil mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya, membuat teman-temannya berhenti melangkah dan memandang si surai pirang bingung. "Ada apa, Kise- _chin_?" tanya Murasakibara. "Ah, ini dia- _ssu_." si model menunjukkan sebuah kertas yang telah dilaminating dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Apa itu?" Aomine penasaran. "Ini adalah lagu yang kutemukan di internet, lagu persahabatan-ssu!" katanya riang. "Aku nyanyikan, ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kagami- _kun_ , apa kau tidak terlalu kenyang dengan makanan sebanyak itu?" iris _baby blue_ Kuroko menatap kearah tumpukan burger yang dipesan oleh Kagami. "Ini sedikit." Kagami menjawab jujur. Terkadang pemuda manis itu heran dengan sang cahaya yang begitu rakus. Sama saja dengan Murasakibara yang banyak makan.

Midorima menatap ponselnya yang menayangkan _Oha-asa_. Tadi pagi ia sudah disebut memiliki _lucky item_ padahal ia sama sekali belum menonton ramalan bintangnya. Salahkan Akashi yang meminta datang latihan terlalu pagi.

"Aku ingin tanya, apa cita-cita kalian?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba. "Kau seperti guru TK saja, Tetsuya. Tapi jadi pemain _shogi_ kurasa bukanlah hal yang buruk." Akashi bicara.

"Pilot- _ssu_!"

"Pemadam kebakaran!"

"Koki."

Sedangkan dua lagi terdiam. 'Benar-benar seperti guru dan murid TK...' pikir Midorima dan Aomine bersamaan. "Entahlah..." "Aominecchi nanti jadi pilot saja, agar kita bisa ke langit-ssu." Kise berkata dengan nada riang seperti biasa. "Kau berisik seperti biasa, Kise! Lagipula kau 'kan model?" ucap pemuda beriris _navy blue_ tersebut. Namun dapat ia akui jika tanpa si pirang, semuanya akan terasa sepi. " _Hidoi-ssu_!"

"Tak biasanya kau tidak ada pemotretan, Kise- _kun_?" ucap Kuroko. "Iya, aku baru saja akan pergi-ssu." Midorima menatapnya. "Bukannya aku peduli padamu-nanodayo. Tapi menurut ramalan _Oha-_ asa, keberuntungan Gemini paling bawah hari ini. Berhati-hatilah." Kise hanya tersenyum pada sang _shooter_. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Selamat tinggal-ssu!" Kise melangkah keluar. Sebenarnya hanya sederet kalimat biasa yang diucapkan ketika akan berpisah. Tapi mereka akan bertemu lagi, 'kan? Dan kenapa yang terucap adalah 'selamat tinggal' bukan 'sampai jumpa'. Merasakan firasat buruk, pemuda bersurai _crimson_ berbicara. "Ayo kita susul Ryouta."

Mereka hanya tidak ingin berpisah, mereka yakin walau berpisah sejauh apapun pasti akan bertemu lagi. Dan yang tidak mereka sadari hanyalah waktu yang berlalu begitu cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru saja berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit dari Maji Burger, namun Kise merasa firasat buruk. Ia masih tidak menyadari sahabat-sahabatnya mengikuti dirinya. Lampu di jalan raya itu merah untuk para pengemudi, dan hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Tidak banyak orang disini yang akan menyeberangi jalan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk sendiri saja. Namun saat ia berada ditengah jalan, ia merasa dirinya terlepar dari sana.

" _Itte-ssu_! Apa-apaan itu?!" teriak Kise. Namun ia memandang bingung sekelilingnya yang gelap gulita. Lalu muncul sebuah cahaya dan manik cokelatnya melebar ketika melihat yang ada dalam cahaya tersenut. Ia melihat...

.

.

.

Anggota dari Vorpal Swords mematung disana. Melhiat hal yang selama ini mereka takutkan. Akashi membisu, Kuroko menatap kosong, Kagami menatap tak percaya, Murasakibara menjatuhkan _snack_ -nya, Midorima sedikit berkaca-kaca, dan Aomine mengepalkan tangannya. Terpaku pada sosok bersimbah darah di depan sana. Sosok yang selalu tersenyum ceria diantara mereka. Sosok yang berisik sampai terkadang membuat mereka jengkel. Sosok seorang Kise Ryouta.

.

.

.

Berjalan psda masa lalu, rasanya cukup aneh. Namun itulah yang dialami Kise saat ini. Ia melihat dirinya yang baru pertama kali bertemu dan melihat Aomine bermain basket. Lalu saat baru pertama kali bermain basket dan melakukan _one-on-one_ besama pemuda tersebut. _"Ah, ayolah! Sekali lagi! Sekali lagi saja-ssu!"_ serunya pada saat itu. _"Haha, kau naif, Kise. Ya, kau bermain bagus untuk orang yang baru mulai."_ Aomine pada saat itu juga memujinya.

Ia lalu pergi ke gym Seirin entah apa yang membawanya kesini. Melihat dirinya pertama kali bertemu tim basket Seirin.

" _Artikel itu sedikit berlebihan. Aku lebih senang disebut sebagai bagian dari Kiseki no Sedai, tapi aku adalah yang terpayah dari mereka. Itulah mengapa mereka sering mempermainkan aku dan Kurokocchi."_

" _Itu tak pernah terjadi padaku."_

" _Apa? Jadi Cuma aku?"_

Bola basket melayang kearah dirinya pada saat itu yang dengan segera menangkapnya.

" _Haah... Untuk apa itu?"_

" _Maaf karena mengganggu reuni kalian. Jangan bilang kau datang jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk menyapa kami. Kenapa kau tidak bermain melawanku sebentar, ikemen-kun?"_

Itu adalah pertama kali Kagami bicara dengannya. Setelahnya, ia pergi ketempat lain dam melihat semua masa lalunya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Saat ia melawan Kuroko yang bersama Kagami, Haizaki Shougo, dan bahkan saat ia melawan Aomine. Juga melihat dirinya dalam tim Vorpal Swords yang melawan Jabberwock. Semuanya, hingga saat ini dirinya melihat seluruh sahabatnya menunggu diluar ruang Gawat Darurat rumah sakit. Dan ia yakin, kali ini bukanlah masa lalunya, tapi ini adalah masa sekarang.

" _Aku disini..."_ perkataan si pirang tidak digubris sama sekali. Dirinya transparan. "Entah kenapa aku merasa Kise- _kun_ berada dekat kita." Kuroko memandang kosong lantai dibawahnya. _"Kurokocchi, aku memang ada disini!"_ mau berteriak sekeras apapun juga tetap saja mereka tak akan bisa mendengarnya.

" _Kurokocchi, kau bisa mendengarku 'kan? Aku serius! Akashicchi, Aominecchi, kalian jangan diam begitu, ini tidak lucu!"_ jika saja teriakan itu masih bisa didengar, pasti mereka akan memberi 'jitakan kasih sayang' pada Kise. Tapi sekarang percuma, mereka tidak menyadari sosok bagai mentari tersebut. Sampai dokter yang menangani 'Kise' keluar ruangan. "Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Ryouta?" tanya Akashi. Walaupun terlihat tenang, tersirat kecemasan dalam nada bicaranya, dan sorot khawatir dalam matanya.

Sama dengan Akashi, namun yang lainnya tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah khawatir mereka. _"Akashicchi, untuk apa bertanya padanya?! Aku disini!"_

"Pasien mengalami cedera yang parah-"

" _Tidak, dia bohong! Aku baik-baik saja!"_

"Ia juga kehilangan banyak darah-"

" _Bohong! Aku bahkan tidak merasakan apapun!"_

"Kami sudah berusaha sebaik yang kami bisa-"

" _Kumohon, jangan percaya padanya... Aku masih disini..."_ Kise menangis, apa yang dokter itu katakan? Ia merasa baik-baik saja. "Tapi takdir berkata lain, Tuhan begitu menyayangi sahabat kalian." Akashi tidak percaya ini, matanya membulat, begitu juga dengan Kuroko dan Kagami. Sedangkan Murasakibara, Midorima, dan Aomine mematung. "Kise Ryouta telah pergi, meninggalkan kita..." _"TIDAAAK!"_

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, Vorpal Swords berkumpul di tempat saat mereka melihat ratusan bintang jatuh. Di atap rumah Akashi. "Padahal kemarin kita masih bersama dan mengucapkan permohonan disini, tapi sekarang kita kehilangan Kise..." ucap Aomine. Kemarin mereka mengucapkan dalam hati masing-masing bahwa mereka tidak ingin terpisah, namun sekarang mereka benar-benar berpisah.

"Pertanyaanmu tadi siang, aku ingin menjawabnya, Tetsu. Aku ingin menjadi Polisi. Karena aku ingin menangkap dan menghukum supir truk yang menabrak Kise dan kabur seenaknya." Midorima menatap Kuroko yang sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Aomine. "Aku juga. Aku ingin menjadi dokter. Jadi aku bisa membantu menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain- _nanodayo_." Kuroko tersenyum tipis dan melihat kembali ke lagit. Tampak sebuah bintang yang begitu terang. "Aku melihat Kise- _kun_." Kuroko tersenyum. Sang bayangan menunjuk kearah bintang yang sangat terang diantara bintang lainnya.

"Aku pernah mengengar sebuah cerita. Jika seseorang yang baru meninggal, ia akan berubah menjadi bintang. Cahaya bintang orang tersebut tergantung pada orang itu sendiri. Kise-kun adalah orang yang baik, jadi aku yakin itu adalah dirinya..." ucapnya dengan air mata, namun dirinya tersenyum. "Aku tahu, kita semua menyayangi satu sama lain dan tidak ingin salah satu dari kita pergi. Tapi kita juga tidak boleh egois, kita harus melepasnya. Aku yakin, Kise tidak sendirian disana." Kagami tersenyum pahit.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian...

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya kembali berkumpul ditempat yang sama, namun mereka telah menggapai cita-cita yang mereka inginkan. "Aku senang kita bisa menggapai cita-cita kita. Tapi Kise _-chin_..." Murasakibara teringat dengan salah satu sahabatnya yang telah pergi. Ia menatap langit malam. "Tak apa, dia bilang ingin jadi pilot karena ingin ke langit 'kan? Cita-citanya mungkin tak bisa ia raih, tapi tujuannya pergi ke langit telah terwujud." Aomine memutus ucapan Murasakibara.

Akashi mengangkat tangannya seolah ingin menggapai langit seraya berkata satu hal. "Disini, kita berharap agar selalu besama, walau apapun yang terjadi. Disini, kita berharap untuk tidak terpisah, walau sejauh apapun itu, kita akan bersama lagi. Ryouta, tunggulah kami. Karena kami akan pergi ketempatmu, cepat ataupun lambat. Tunggulah sampai kita bertemu kembali..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hozu: Yosh, akhirnya jadi juga nih FF. *ketawanista*

Kagami: Segini aja bangga, padahal ngetik sampai tengah malem!

Hozu: *pundung*

Kise: KENAPA AKU YANG MATI?!

Aomine: Karena kamu memang cocok.

Kise: *pundung*

Kuroko: Review please? Kasian tuh si bakauthor.

Akashi: Kau terlalu jujur, Tetsuya...

Midorima: Bukannya aku peduli- _nanodayo_ , tapi author gaje itu sudah buat omake dibawah.

Murasakibara: Silahkan dibaca...

* * *

 **Omake**

.

.

.

.

.

"Untung saja kau tidak apa-apa, hanya luka bakar ringan ditangan saja- _nodayo_. Makannya hati-hati, BaKagami!" seru Midorima kesal pada pasiennya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabatnya sendiri. "Hehe, maaf... Ngomong-ngomong itu _lucky item_ untuk berapa abad? Dari zaman kita baru mengalahkan Jabberwock kau pakai terus." Kagami mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Urusai-nanodayo." Midorima melangkahkan kakinya ke meja kerjanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, rajin saja merawat lukamu dan sekarang kau boleh pulang."

Kagami pulang setelah berpamitan pada Midorima. Alumni SMA Shuutoku itu juga memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya karena ada barang yang tertinggal. Ia mencarinya di laci dalam lemarinya. Namun saat ia membuka laci paling kanan...

"Eh?" dokter muda itu melihat kenangannya. Seragam klub basket saat ia masih di Teiko, Shuutoku, bahkan Vorpal Swords. Ia tersenyum lembut, melupakan tujuannya kembali kesini. Midorima menggenggam kalung dengan liontin besarnya itu sesaat, lalu membukanya. "Memang. Ini adalah _lucky item_ , untuk selamanya." dalam liontin itu terdapat sebuah foto. Ya, foto dirinya, Kagami, Kuroko, Akashi, Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara dengan seragam basket Vorpal Swords disebelah kanan. Sedangkan disamping kirinya adalah foto saat mereka masih di Teiko. "Aku merindukan saat kita masih lengkap seperti ini. Dan ketika waktunya telah tiba, kita akan bersama lagi pada kehidupan selanjutnya. Pasti..."

 **Tamat...**


End file.
